


look at me

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: real v [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: taekwoonie wants attention. hyuk is a tease.inspired by that cute video on leo's ig





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing vixx! I hope it's alright :)

Taekwoon knows it’s a joke, a ploy for the camera. He knows it, but deep down his heart aches. He wants that attention, the coddling the hugs...he wants it all...and Sanghyuk isn’t giving it to him. So he puts the camera down, waiting for a moment where Sanghyuk is caught off guard...and strikes.

 

He finds Sanghyuk in a couch on the other side of the room, mindlessly scrolling through his phone and not paying attention to much else. _Perfect._ Taekwoon walks briskly until he’s close enough; he bangs his hands on the wall behind the couch, hovering over the sitting Sanghyuk. _He’s trapped._

 

“Hyuk-ah…” Taekwoon calls again, quieter than before but stern. But the other man doesn’t look up.

 

“Mmm? What’s up?” Sanghyuk slurs, still mindlessly playing with his phone.

 

Taekwoon pouts; this is unfair. “Look at me.” He tries a commanding voice, leaning his head down to Sanghyuk’s level. When he’s ignored, Taekwoon whimpers and tries again. “Hyuk...Sanghyuk…” Taekwoon begs this time, eager for attention.

 

And Sanghyuk does give it to him. His eyes lift from the phone. Sanghyuk takes a moment to asses their new position, Taekwoon blocking his view and his movements. The he rakes that gaze up to Taekwoon, the impatience shining in his eyes. Sanghyuk smiles. “What’s wrong, Leo?”

 

Pressing his lips together, Taekwoon bounces his leg, wondering what kind of words would get Sanghyuk to act. _Can’t you tell what I want?_ His bites his bottom lip, another small whimper echoing in the back of his throat. Sanghyuk laughs a little and sets his phone down.

 

“Aw, Taekwoonie...are you mad?” Sanghyuk giggles even more at the thought, reaching up to sweep the hair out of Taekwoon’s face. “I’m sorry.” He teases, patting his cheek before leaning back against the couch. When Taekwoon doesn’t move, Sanghyuk hums, wondering what the man could want. “Taekwoonie hyung, are you sick? Do you want to sit down?”

 

But Taekwoon doesn’t want any of that; he wants Sanghyuk only right now. He leans down closer, foreheads almost touching; that’s when Sanghyuk gets it, gasping as everything clicks together.

 

Sanghyuk smiles wide, leaning up to meet him. “You want a kiss, Taekwoonie?” Sanghyuk whispers though no one is close enough to hear or bothered enough to listen in. Taekwoon sucks in a sharp breath, cheeks burning as Sanghyuk says it aloud. “Mmm, so cute…”

 

He teases Taekwoon, resting a soft hand on his cheek and leaning up so their noses touched. But Sanghyuk holds there, smiling as Taekwoon’s patience grows thin and his bottom lips trembles and his eyes grow sharp with each passing second. “Sanghyuk-ah…” Taekwoon breathes, slightly annoyed.

 

But Sanghyuk gives him what Taekwoon wants in the end, slowly leaning forward and pressing his lips to Taekwoon’s. It earn the cutest sound from the back of Taekwoon’s throat, a relieved whimper, a pleasant sound of affection that it nearly drives Sanghyuk crazy.

 

In the quiet corner of them room, Sanghyuk rubs his thumb over Taekwoon’s cheek as they kiss, letting the other man set the pace. It’s soft and slow, and just deep enough to not draw any attention to them. But Taekwoon is eager, deprived for too long as he parts his lips, in invitation to enter.

 

Sanghyuk decides to tease him, testing the waters by letting his tongue sweep lightly and gently across Taekwoon’s lips but never slipping inside his mouth. Even when Taekwoon’s tongue darts out to catch him, Sanghyuk retreats, pursing his lips while holding back a chuckle.

 

Taekwoon makes another impatient sound, but Sanghyuk preservers. His hand trails down his cheek, sliding a finger along Taekwoon’s jaw and under his chin, tilting up for just another sweet and soft kiss before he’s pulling away much too soon for Taekwoon.

 

“More.” Taekwoon begs insistently, determined to kiss more and more, but Sanghyuk laughs softly.

 

“Later.” He offers, gently nudging Taekwoon away when Ravi calls his name. Taekwoon moves to let Sanghyuk up, but his lips burn where Sanghyuk has touched them, and he instantly plans for ways he can get more of Sanghyuk’s kisses. _Taekwoon wants them badly._

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
